Crayon Shin Chan
Crayon Shin Chan was a Japanese anime, it came out in April 6, 2003. When the anime was brought over to the USA Vitello Productions censored the anime in order to make it more family friendly. Vitello Productions made the anime more family friendly and removed any Japanese text in order to make it more acceptable for western audiences. The Vitello dub only aired in Europe, Australia and parts of South America. Censorship Europe Censorship *03a #There's a deleted scene where they were sharing a bath which replaced the teacher in the tub with screenshots. *06b #Changed the dialog in the beginning, Enzo saying that he threatened teachers wasn't in the original. And they changed a trip to a hot spring to a trip to Paris.﻿ *20c #At 3:06 where Cosmo is kissing his mother, her face has actually been edited in by Vitello. In the original he was actually dreaming about being breast fed by her, hence why he was sucking on Shin's face. *30c #Mitsy's story about the "pants fairy" wasn't in the Japanese version, instead she pulled Shinnosuke's "Elephant" to give him a rude awakening. Also when Shin falls asleep on the toilet, Mitsy's head was edited in front of Shin's genitals. *42b #Showed a censor bar when Shin is doing his elephant dance. Australia Censorship *03a #There's a deleted scene where they were sharing a bath which replaced the teacher in the tub with screenshots. *06b #Changed the dialog in the beginning, Enzo saying that he threatened teachers wasn't in the original. And they changed a trip to a hot spring to a trip to Paris.﻿ *20c #At 3:06 where Cosmo is kissing his mother, her face has actually been edited in by Vitello. In the original he was actually dreaming about being breast fed by her, hence why he was sucking on Shin's face. *30c #Mitsy's story about the "pants fairy" wasn't in the Japanese version, instead she pulled Shinnosuke's "Elephant" to give him a rude awakening. Also when Shin falls asleep on the toilet, Mitsy's head was edited in front of Shin's genitals. *42b #Showed a censor bar when Shin is doing his elephant dance. South America Censorship *03a #There's a deleted scene where they were sharing a bath which replaced the teacher in the tub with screenshots. *06b #Changed the dialog in the beginning, Enzo saying that he threatened teachers wasn't in the original. And they changed a trip to a hot spring to a trip to Paris.﻿ *20c #At 3:06 where Cosmo is kissing his mother, her face has actually been edited in by Vitello. In the original he was actually dreaming about being breast fed by her, hence why he was sucking on Shin's face. *30c #Mitsy's story about the "pants fairy" wasn't in the Japanese version, instead she pulled Shinnosuke's "Elephant" to give him a rude awakening. Also when Shin falls asleep on the toilet, Mitsy's head was edited in front of Shin's genitals. *42b #Showed a censor bar when Shin is doing his elephant dance. Where to find it uncensored The Japanese version was completely uncensored, the Funimation dub which airs in United Stares is uncensored and the European Spanish dub is also uncensored. Category:Anime Category:Stub Category:TV Category:1990's Category:European censorship Category:South America censorship Category:Australian censorship Category:Brazil censorship Category:UK censorship Category:Irish censorship